


Farm Girl (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nervous, Part of the Job, Sweet, blowjob, first-time cunnilingus, fun in the barn, helping the help, no I said shucking, semi-public, suddenly shy, teaching & learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You always appreciate good helpers on the farm when you can get them, and you often want to give the better ones a nice surprise for their hard work. If you're lucky, one of them might even surprise you in return...
Kudos: 1





	Farm Girl (F4M)

Farm Girl (F4M)  
[fun in the barn] [semi-public I guess] [sweet] [helping the help] [no, I said *shucking*] [all part of the job] [teaching & learning] [blowjob] [suddenly shy] [nervous] [first-time cunnilingus]

You always appreciate good helpers on the farm when you can get them, and you often want to give the better ones a nice surprise for their hard work. If you're lucky, one of them might even surprise you in return...

Possible effects: outdoor b/g, shoveling/clanking, footsteps, barn door

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Apologies in advance for the non-native attempt at country speech. I've had some very good help, but if anything sounds clunky, it's my own fault. As always, there are no limits on changing anything any way you want. Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to adjust things big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------------  
[Tone friendly/affectionate and confident, though somewhat faking it]

All right. Oof. Just (grunt) a little (grunt) more... there. That's enough. (panting) Whew. Will you look at that? Now that's what I call a good truckload. (sigh) You know, we're really making good time here. I don't think it's even noon yet. Is that right? That doesn't happen much. Sometimes the job goes slow as molasses. (pause) Sure, but *I* know what I'm doing. I've been on the farm since I was knee-high. But it ain't that often one of the hired help can keep up with me. You're sure you're not an old hand at this too? (pause) Well, thank you. Maybe so, but it doesn't work unless somebody's willing to learn. Now what do you say we take a load off for a minute? It's shady in the barn. Come on in here. It'll be cooler.

[footsteps]

Whew. Now that's nice. (pause) Here, you might as well get off your feet too. What are you waiting for? (pause) (teasingly) Oh? Still good to go, really? I bet you are. (laugh) It's good you're always willing, but we can relax some for now. Don't worry, nobody's going to come check on us. (pause) Nope. The old man's driving a shipment into town. He told you, I'm the one in charge here for the day. You better do what I say. (chuckle) Not that you've had a problem with that. We've had us a lot of season hands come and go around here, but I gotta say, you've been just about one of the best.

So have you done many jobs like this? You've talked about traveling around some... (pause) Oh, that's nice. I'd love to go and see more places myself. I.. well, I really haven't gone much of anywhere. (sigh) It's a pretty small operation here. I mean, it ain't a bad life. We're busy all the time. It's good work. It just doesn't really allow time for much else...

Hmm? No, speaking of time, I said we can slow down here a while. We'll be back at work soon enough. You remember what's next? (pause) (laugh) *What*? No I didn't. (pause) No, I said shucking. *Shucking*. That's the plan. (exasperated) Y'all are.... (sigh) Yeah, of *course* I knew what you were thinking. It's not like I haven't heard *that* one before.

Oh no, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it... (laugh) You're not the only one who thinks that way. I've... well, all right. I was looking for the right time for this. So, speaking of that... since you brought it up... that's actually part of why I wanted to take you out here today... (pause) I've been wanting to see if I could... maybe... help you out some. That is, if you don't have somebody out there you're waiting for or anything...

Don't be shy. Really. Yes. I understand. We see it all the time. Like I said, that's what this life is like. We've been buckling down to get everything done... the other girls don't really think of anyone but themselves... so I know you must be really itching. (pause) Hey, I'm not *that* sheltered or anything. I know I don't get out and about a lot, but I've learned a thing or two. 

So what do you say? I... look, honey, I can just tell there's something you could use help taking care of. (pause) Yeah, I know they pay you nicely. But, well, sometimes I like to give the helpers a little extra something on my own. The good ones, at least. How long have you been here again? (pause) And with all that hard work, nobody's done you a little favor in return yet. Really, I swear I gotta do *everything* around here. (laugh) Well, don't you worry about that. I was always taught to take good care of everybody. I reckon it comes with the job... (pause) Yes, I'm not kidding. Come on over here. You've earned it. Let me just get down here...

[rustling/unzipping]

Sorry. I know it's not the coziest of spots. You don't mind? (laugh) No, it's all right. I don't mind either. I'm here to help. I help *all* around the place, you could say. (pause) What? Have I...? (laugh) (hesitant) Well, honestly... maybe not a whole *lot*, really. But they've all told me I'm good at it. And... you know... I just like making people happy. (laugh) And I do enjoy doing this. Let's see... mmmm, it *feels* nice. Do you taste as good as you look?

(alternate with licking/sucking)

Mmmmm. Oh, I like that. (giggle) What do you think? A good reward for everything you do? Ahh, yes. Just sit back nice and easy there. I want you to feel appreciated, honey... (pause) Yeah, like a real man deserves. You know, you do taste good. Not dirty, not too sweaty. Mmmmmm...

(more licks & moans, etc; build until the time feels right to finish)

Oh, it's been a while since I got to do this. But we want to keep the good folks sticking around here any way we can. How is it? (laugh) You sure *look* happy so far. Good. I'm glad. I like a man who's willing to do his part. It's only right to do the same.

Ahhh. I can already tell you're just about there. (giggle) It really has been a while? All right. I'm ready. (pause) Well, we can't take *too* long anyway. But don't worry. This doesn't have to be the only time. Here. Come on. Mmmm. Yeah!

(finishing & swallowing)

(sigh) All right. That was good. (pause) Well well, not in such a hurry to get on your feet now, I see. Need to catch your breath a minute there, handsome? (laugh) Well, thank you. I do like feeling like I've done a good job.

[now a bit shy]  
But... ahh.. so it was? Good? You can tell me... I mean... if I can do it better, I'm always... willing to learn. I mean... (pause) Aw, thank you.

[suddenly hesitant]  
That's... what? (pause) What do *I* want? Oh, never you mind. I don't need... Well, uhh... no? What do you mean? Return the fav-- what? (pause) *What*? Hahahaha! Well-- now... I-- umm--

(a couple beats)

You're saying... wait...

(kissing)

Oh. Do you really.. (kiss) Ummm... yes, I like *this*. You kiss good. (laugh) And those hands. Do you want... sure, go ahead and squeeze them. I like that.

(kissing)

Well.. (moan) do you mean... what? Do you *want* to? I mean, that's not... how this normally goes... mmmmm... But... but what you're saying... (kiss) well, that's something... different. I don't know about *that*... I mean, nobody's ever-- (gasp) oh! (kiss) Ohhh. Well yes, I do like your fingers down there... ummm... (gasp) uhhhh... and yes... ummmm... that's *niiiiice*...

(panting - nervous but increasingly turned on)

Well, yessss... (deep breath) Yes. This does feel... gooood.. Mmmmmmm... welllll... okaaaaaay.. you're serious? Ahhhh.. if you really want... (gasp) oh! ummm.. (panting) I guess...... all right?

[excited/hesitant]  
Then what should I do? How... umm, ok. Here? Like this? I guess I should take these off... (nervous laugh) I mean, I did just get you out of *your* pants, so turnabout's fair play...

[clothes rustling]

Now where should I, ahhmmm... spread out? Here? Hoo, that feels different. I've never felt the bench *this* way before. (laugh) Ummm... so how's this? Is it comfortable for you kneeling down there...? Oh! (sharp gasp) ahhh! I guess it is.

[getting more excited]  
Ahh. Ok... haha! Ohhh. I... wow. Hmm? (pause) Well... no, I haven't felt anything quite like it down there. Only fingers, I mean. But it didn't feel *anything* like *this*. (deep breath) Your tongue is a whole other thing... (gasp) uhh. Ohhh... oh yes. Oh, I *like* this. You... wow. Mmmmmm.. . Can I... (laugh) I like feeling a guy's hair. Mind if I put my hands here? (gasp) Mmmmm... ohhh. (moan) OHHH! Oh, good. Is this really what it's like... for you..? mm! Ahhh... You're just so gentle. I can't believe how it feels.. yeeeeesss.... AHHH. Right there. Oh, that's it. That's the spot. Oh yes. Mmm.. AAAAAAAAA...!

(etc - gasp/moan and build until cumming)

(panting, slowing down)

What... whew. Oh my. Oh, I have *never*... wow. That was.. something else. (laugh) And I thought I was supposed to be doing you a favor. I think you're going to deserve a lot more now because of *that*. For sure. Ha! (sigh) Oh. All right. (sigh) Whew. I think... (pause) yes, you're right. I suppose we really should get moving. Are you ready? I don't know about you, but now I feel ready to take on anything. (laugh) (pause) Oh yes. Yes you did. For sure. You weren't really *wondering* about that, were you? Of course you did. Wasn't it obvious? Are you saying... (pause) Are you serious? You really hadn't? Ever....?

(long happy laugh)

Oh, isn't that just the funniest thing! You... wow. (kiss) I don't believe it. Ha! You and me both. (sigh) With how you're so willing... you really haven't? (sigh) I wonder why not. That was *real* good. You should get the chance to try it more. Much more. (pause) Hmm... well, maybe if you had, some lucky girl would have just snatched you right up. But never mind that. Now you're here. So while I'm still in charge, at least I am going to still put you to work. Starting right now. (pause) No! Shucking, you fool. The job doesn't take care of itself. You can see everything we've still got to do. (laugh) Yes. That'll be nice. (pause) Don't worry, I want more. *Plenty* of time to see what else can show each other... later. But come on now. Let's get to it.


End file.
